


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Clumsy Wonho, College Student Wonho, Fire, Firefighter Shownu, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Shownu-centric, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, house fire, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu





	Untitled

**5:12 PM**

"Hoping for an uneventful night hyung?"

Hyunwoo looked up as Jaebum walked over to where he was and sat down across from him.The older of the two sighed."I suppose I am."He admitted.Jaebum chuckled in amusement."Well I guess that makes two of us."


End file.
